


Pranks

by DoubleJinx0306



Series: Skyflare [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleJinx0306/pseuds/DoubleJinx0306
Summary: Sideswipe and Skylar attempt to prank Prowl. It doesn't go as planned.





	Pranks

Skylar giggles from her hiding space as Prowl walks towards the trap.

“Is he there yet?” Sideswipe says in her comn.

“Almost. I’m recording now.”

She watches closely before her eyes widen in fear. “Oh shit.”

“What.”

“Wrong target.”

“What do you mean.”

“Hide and Prime are gonna get there first.”

“Get ready to run, kid.”

She makes sure the camera is trained on the two unsuspecting mechs as they reach the trap.

They step across the nearly invisible tripwire and they seem to freeze in motion.

“Glue and magnets were a good idea, Sides.” She giggles.

The leader and weapon specialist stand confused for a moment before the trap above them opens. Pink and silver glitter rain from above along with heart confetti and red and pink balloons with magnetized weights that stick to their afts with the word I love Jazz written on them in paint.

Time seems to freeze as everybody watches trying to let what happened sink in.

“Skylar! Run!”

“SIDESWIPE!” The two mechs yell trying to pull the annoying balloons off.

Skylar quickly stops the video and turns and runs towards the hangar door where Sideswipe is skidding to a stop. He opens the door and she dives in and they take off getting out of the angry rampage that is sure to happen.

“Oops.” SIdeswipe says.

“I guess we’ll have to find a different way to get Prowl to confess his undying love for Jazz.”

They reach the cliff where they hangout which looks out across the base below. It was an amazing advantage point. Great for spotting angry mechs.

Sideswipe sits on the edge putting Skylar on his shoulder. She hugs him around his neck cables feeling the faint pulsing of his spark. She could feel the slight stutter she had learned was from his half spark. Ratchet had explained it to her when she helped repair the frontliner after a battle. It was the same size as any other spark but it was missing a part of itself.

“Any news on Sunny.”

“No it’s been pretty quiet again.” He sighs sadly and looks down at his pedes swinging them against the cliff. “It’s almost like losing service. Even though it was never that good to begin with.”

She kisses his cheek plates and he gives a small smile. “Thanks kid.”

“Don’t worry. We will get him home.” Skylar promises.  _ Now I just have to figure out how. _


End file.
